Forever and always
by CookiesMakeMeSmile
Summary: Well i'm still working on the story. i have it all planned out in my head, i'm just a slow writer.. :D I'ts not that good.. but its my first time so yeah :D


Forever and always

It's pouring down rain, Kane walks over to the window, opening the curtains slightly, "Mom that girl is still sitting on the bench across the street in the park." Kane curses silently under his breathe. "It's pouring down rain outside. She looks freezing cold.. all wet.. Mom, I'm going to invite her inside." Kane grabs a jacket for the girl and runs through the rain, across the street to the bench looking down at her, soaking wet as water drowns her body. She looks up and he sees tears in her eyes. She's sad.. he doesn't bother to ask because he assumes it's none of his business. "You really shouldn't be out here in this rainy, cold night.. Please come inside if you're not going to go any other place. You've been out here for hours.. you must be hungry.." Kane extends his hand towards the girl, she waits a minute then takes his hand as he pulls her up carefully, wrapping the jacket around her. They run back inside the house and dry up. They sit silent for a minute, suddenly the girl walks over to Kane, sitting by him she says, "My name is Yumi. I'm sorry for what you did out there.. I-I.. didn't need tha-" Yumi didn't get to finish her sentence. Kane gently puts an index finger over her lips, " Shh, don't apologize. It's not needed. You'd get sick out there." He stands up. " Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat if you'd like." "Oh, uh yes.. please. That'd be great." She smiles as he leaves. Kane walks into the kitchen to find his mother cooking. "Would there be enough for Yumi to have dinner also?" he asks "Yes, there's plenty." He walks out of the kitchen, towards the girl and extends his hand, it's very cold and wet.. so pale she looks.. He takes her upstairs to his bedroom. "You're freezing cold.. I think you should shower and you can borrow a T-shirt of mine while I wash your clothes, yeah?" she looks up and down herself. "Oh.. okay.." standing there as Kane digs through his closet for a long enough t-shirt "Ah-Ha! Found one!" He hands it to her along with a towel and shows her to the bathroom. "Here's the bathroom." "Thank you. For everything.." she looks down at her cold feet and smiles shutting the door behind her. She turns on the shower water and starts to pull off her clothes, looing in the mirror, she caresses her lower stomache with a finger gently. "My body is dying slowly.." she tells herself. Walking towards the shower she hears a knock and before she can respond the door opens. "Hey, Yumi. Din-" He sees yumi's bare body. "Wahhhhhhh!" she screams as her body is revealed to Kane and she grabs the shower curtain to hide her body but then slips on water, falling on her behind. Kane covers his eyes and walks towards her trying to reach for her hand but accidently touches her breast and she screams again. He opens his eyes, removing his hand. "I-I.. I'm sorry! I-I didn't mea-" He starts to walk out. "I'll tell you after you shower." He shuts the door behind him. [30 MINUTES AFTER YUMI'S SHOWER] Yumi walks into Kane's bedroom, dressed in his T-shirt. She hands him her clothes so they can be washed. She sits on the edge of is bed putting on a pair of his socks she borrowed. Kane looks at his feet."I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't what.. never mind. Dinner Is ready." He looks at her, Imagining what he saw in the bathroom. Her beauty. He watches as she stands up , her long beautiful hair down her back, her long slim body.. he wonders why she was out in the rain crying earlier, but he stands up with her as they walk downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table they are served chicken and rice, their favorite. Dinner goes by fast and silently. "Why were you crying out there all alone?" He suddenly asks. Still silence.. then Yumi spoke. "I'd rather not talk about it.. I"ll tell you when I'm ready.. But im sleepy now.. can I crash here for tonight?" she stands up out of her chair, she cleans up her dishes. "You can stay here as long as you'd like." Kane stands up walking her up the stairs. "You can stay in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."


End file.
